The Lost Reflection, a New Horizon
by rinshy
Summary: The scrupulous Sesshomaru is duly prepared to wed and take his father's place as the new Lord of the West. The future is clear as crystal….Or so it seemed. but what would happen when he gets attacked by his father's enemies and ends up losing his memory? How will the antics of a young orphan girl, a human at that, change his personality and perspective of life?(full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I had thought 'Landlord of the West' would be my very last fic, but, thanks to you all, for your reviews, PMs, following and favouriting, I am inspired to write this fiction….. Thank you so much again, for not letting me quit or take a break from writing…. ^^**

**And I promise you all that this fiction will be a fun to read, perhaps better than 'Landlord of the West' because, the cute, fluffy, subtle-romantic moments might be more here….**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Author's note: Rin + giggles = ringles **

* * *

**_SUMMARY_**:-

It has been months after the demise of the Lord of the west, the great dog demon, Inu No Taisho. His son and heir, Sesshomaru is under an obligation to ascend to the throne that has been vacated…. and for that, he must take a mate. The youthful lord-to-be is already betrothed to a wind sorceress. Apparently, the scrupulous Sesshomaru is all set to wed and take his father's place as the new Lord. The future is clear as crystal….Or so it seemed…. but….what would happen when he gets attacked by his father's enemies and ends up losing his memory…? How will the antics of a young orphan girl, a human at that, change his personality and perspective of life…? Read to know…..

* * *

With her sunny smile, musical ringles and flamboyant personality no one could have guessed that she was nothing more than an orphan girl who was adopted by Kaede and by the whole of village Edo. It is a girl called 'Rin'. She used to have a mother, father and brothers. But bandits took their lives right in front of her eyes, when she was not more than five…..and now, this village is her family.

Having been 'adopted' by the villagers did not make life any easier for Rin. She is always treated like a servant by all the villagers. They used her labour to their best advantage, paying her peanuts (i.e. very meager) of a wage for her service. Kaede is a kind woman. But she is too old even to provide for herself. Then where is the question of feeding Rin? All the old woman could manage was to cook and even for that Rin assists her. So Rin practically earns and pays Kaede, while she takes shelter in her hut and eats the food provided by the hag.

Poor little Rin was even beaten up once, by the villagers when she got caught red-handed in scavenging the village's fish supplies and vegetables. Kaede begged pardon of all the villagers on Rin's behalf and swore that Rin would never do such a thing. She also requested them to let Rin be of their service in some way or the other and pay her some wage in return. That would be enough for Rin to provide for herself. The villagers had great regard for the old priestess so they assented to her request. That was how Rin ended up being the servant of the village.

Despite the fact that most of the villagers and even the village head Tai treat Rin with disdain, she is always spirited. It has been, eleven years and she is presently 'sweet' sixteen, yet not once was she disheartened by the villagers' contempt and criticism. And how this girl tolerates the badmouthing and ill-treatment of the villagers and still wears the sunshine smile, with kindness and joy flowing from her bearing is beyond Kaede's wisdom. She was certain that, if it were her in Rin's place, she surely would have lost half her sanity!

* * *

"RIN" called a cute, tiny guy with green eyes, thick orange-brown hair tied up in a puny ponytail, as he leaped into the waiting arms of Rin. He had a bushy tail and a fox's feet. Yup! He's a fox demon.

"SHIPPOU! *ringles* Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" answered the girl in the loveliest voice, akin to ringing bells. It was hard to believe that she was in her energetic self, even after a full day's hard labour.

"The girls are calling ya! Let's go!" answered the fox demon excitedly.

Demons were never allowed into the village but few years ago, Shippou helped the Village head Tai from surviving a storm by providing his fox fire (it was feeble but good enough to build a campfire and to kill venomous insect demons). Owing to his helping tendency and passive nature he was allowed to stay in the village. Yes. Shippou is an orphan too; his parent demons were killed by superior demons. This similarity could be one of the primary reasons as to how Rin and Shippou turned out to be the best of friends.

Rin reached the riverbank where the servant girls from the household of the Village head were chitchatting. Rin being a servant herself, she got to befriend only an orphan like Shippou and servants like those girls.

"Hi Rin! Just come over!" called Emiko as she waved a hand at Rin.

"We've gotten something **_really_** interesting to tell ya! *giggles*" Jaya turned around to face Rin and told her excitedly.

All the other girls started giggling hysterically at Jaya's statement.

Even Rin started ringling as she caught up with the girls' merry and took a seat beside them, "What is it?"

"My aunt told me this! *giggles* And she swears it's true!" said Emiko as she clasped her giggling mouth with her hands.

"Oboyoboyoboyoboy! I just can't wait to see if it's true! *squeals*" squealed Sae.

Rin's curiosity got colossal, "What is it!? Another village carnival? YAY! I just can't wait- HEY!" Rin paused her enthusiastic leap and placed her forefinger on her chin, thinking deeply, "We just had one two moon cycles ago! We can't be having another that soon!" Rin reasoned.

"Oh no! you ninny! We just figured out how our respective husbands-to-be would look like and how many children we'd have after marria-ge!"

'_Husband-to-be'…. 'children'…..'marriage'….._ To Rin, it was as if her anticipation which was flaring like fire was put out by a flood of water. She had her eyes half-closed in boredom and murmured, "That's it?!"

*HU-A-YAWN* Shippou made a big yawn.

"You show no excitement! Or interest! WHY!?" Sae asked worriedly, her face frowned in concern.

"Ah! You're such a tomboy! You should have been born as a boy, instead!" complained Emiko.

"Yeah! Sometimes, I even suspect the very fact that you're a girl!" Jaya joined in.

Well, of course, after a moment, the girls were giggling at their own bickering, including Rin herself.

"Now come to the point! How'd you know how a man you may never have seen would look like?" Rin paused and went on, "or guess something like, how many children you'd have, while as of now, you're not even married yet!?" she asked sensible questions.

"Show us your right hand's palm NOW!" Sae yelled.

Rin obeyed immediately.

Sae took Rin's held out palm of right hand, examined it and declared, "you'll have two children". Sae looked up at Rin as she turned the side of her palm to Rin's attention. Rin looked at the spot to which Sae was pointing to. There were two small, horizontal lines on the side of her palm, right below her little finger.

"Er… **_this_** tells you that I'll become a mother of two?" Rin queried disbelievingly, still having her eyes fixed on those lines.

"And I'll have ONE!" Sae said eagerly.

"Me too!" Jaya popped up.

"I'll have three!" Emiko's head poked out, her forefinger pointing upwards.

*SNOR…IIING*

Shippou was sleeping tight on Rin's lap, partly out of fatigue, mostly out of boredom.

"And we haven't told you the best part of today's discovery!"Jaya jumped up with a cat face and held out her palms to Rin.

"Look at my palms! I'll have a very handsome husband! *squeals*"

*BLINK-BLINK* Rin blinked blankly at Jaya for a moment.

Then she dragged her gaze to the held out palms, against her better judgment, hoping to find any image of some random guy with a good-looking face.

*BLINK-BLINK* Rin blinked blankly again. Those palms were just palms.

"Hey, Rin! This is the sign! Place your palms together facing upwards such that the sides of your palms and little fingers touch….Like THIS!" instructed Emiko as she demonstrated the action with her own hands.

Rin wordlessly followed her orders, but she did not feel any better than a beggar, who has held out her hands to beg for alms. _Are they planning to make a fool-No-a beggar out of me, for fun?_ Rin was suspicious of the legitimacy of her friends' coaching.

"Now take a look at the horizontal lines on your palms, right below your fingers. The horizontal line on each of your palm should eventually turn upwards towards the forefinger…. like mine, see!" Emiko pointed out the lines on her own palms.

"If these lines are in a shape such as a crescent moon, then, it means that you'll have a very handsome husband! If those lines are only horizontal and have not curved upwards much then he'll not be a hunk." Emiko said assertively as though she knew that it was true.

Rin was not even looking at her own hands. She was so baffled at the stupidity of her friends' superstitions that her jaws dropped leaving her mouth open.

"Oh! Mine looks like a crescent moon! Well, er…almost…." Sae exuded.

Emiko: "Mine too! In fact, mine's much clearer!"

Jaya: "Mine is only straight! YAY!"

The other girls, including Rin snapped their heads in Jaya's direction with something more than shock in their faces. Sae scratched her head and said: "an' why are ya happy 'bout that? What if he's unattractive?"

Jaya said proudly: "My Suno is not the most good-looking guy in the village, y'know…"

Emiko said as if she realized something, "Oh yeah….You have a crush on him for a while now, haven't you? I almost forgot…."

Sae nodded her head, having been absorbed by the truth, "Mmhmm…."

Rin's forhead was sweating anime-style as she watched the show in front of her. "The craziest thing I've ever heard" she thought.

The only mistake she had committed was that she had thought it out _aloud…._

The next moment she was shot multiple daggers by her human-turned demon friends (A/N:- The girls are only humans; I have described that their fury was so much that it was as if they have turned into demons)

Rin's face turned blue out of fear.

" . ?" Emiko spat through gritted teeth.

"Hee..hee….*nervous chuckles* Emiko, dear! *nervous chuckles* Easy girl! I was just-" Rin said before she was interrupted by Sae.

"Now tell us Rin, what do _you _desire for…?" asked Sae. She was a bit annoyed but she was calmer than the others.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry if I offended you-" Rin apologized remorsefully before she got interrupted as usual.

"It's okay, Rin. We understand you. But as friends we'd like to know what you wish for….or more like what you aspire for…" Jaya said.

Rin began "I don't think this is the right time to-"

"SAY IT!" yelled the three other girls impatiently, which scared the life out of Rin and drove the sleep out of Shippou.

"AAAH!" Shippou screamed and hid behind Rin's back.

Rin knew she'd better give up before getting roasted alive in her friends' raging fire.

She smiled softly as she pointed her index finder upwards and looked up. The girls and Shippou followed Rin's gaze to the sky above.

"I…." Rin began in a gentle tone, "I aspire to reach the sky…".

Her mind was playing the scenes of her aspiration as she murmured, "stay there…..live there….."

Two seconds passed.

*FITS OF HYSTERICAL GIGGLES*

Jaya: "Rin! *giggles* what's gotten into you!?"

Emiko: "I didn't *giggles* expect something like _this _from you*giggles*"

Sae: "And THAT must be the craziest thing **_I've _**ever heard *giggles*"

Rin blinked at her friends innocently while Shippou was silently cursing the other girls at their rudeness.

Rin is not a dim-witted girl; she is popular among her friends for her sensibility and maturity beyond her age. As much as absurd as her own words sounded in her ears, as much as impossible her aspiration was, it was all Rin has desired for; aspired for; from childhood…..even before her family was killed. Well, she had wanted to be part of the sky as long as she could remember. But as to the questions such as 'why', 'how', 'when' etc., she had no answer. But bizarrely, she stuck to her aspiration and never had her hope faltered in all these years. Nor did she let others thrash her optimism. Rin was a mystery….even to herself….

The girls took their leave, saying that it was too late and their respective parents will be worried.

Well, Rin and Shippou had no 'parents' as such, who'd be worried about their absence, so they remained. Rin kept staring at the sky with a wide smile on her face, as if she was not deterred one bit, by her friend's dispiritedness. Shippou was gazing at Rin with a worried expression on his face. He was feeling very bad for the way the villagers and sometimes even her friends treat her. He just wished he could do something about this. But what can a small, defenseless, orphaned demon like him do?

"It's okay, Rin. Someday you WILL reach the sky!" Shippou said confidently, his petite hands, balled up in a fist. He knew inwardly that Rin would have felt hurt at the mockery her friends made of her, even though she'd never show on her face. He wanted to comfort her somehow.

"Huh?!" Rin broke her gaze from the sky and looked down at her fox friend.

"Yeah! and you will STAY and LIVE there!..._FOREVER_!"Shippou said even more forcefully than the last time. But he had not the least idea how it will turn out to be true. Or will it? Nevertheless, he wanted to say and do anything and everything to make his friend feel better.

Rin's eyes watered which had not in a long time till then. She gave him the warmest smile she could muster at the moment.

"AW! Shippou! You're very sweet…. and kind! You're my best friend!' Rin said as she pulled him for a tight hug.

"not so sweet and kind as you are!" Shippou replied with pinked cheeks, as he hugged her back.

* * *

It was almost bedtime and Rin tucked Shippou in his small futon. She was not sleepy yet so she went out to have a glimpse of the bright crescent moon on the sky. The wind blew and danced with her frizzy hair. She was adoring the sight of the moon. It looked more exquisite than the last time she saw it. Some internal curiosity induced her to check her palms like how Emiko had told her earlier.

She took a look at her palms held upwards together and studied it. What she found out was a perfect shape of a crescent moon….too perfect to be true. Does that have to mean that her husband will be exceedingly handsome?

*CHUCKLES* Rin chuckled at the absurdity of the thought. All her life, she was in the village and she had never met any guy who made her think that he is _'exceedingly handsome'. _

However, she could not help the small-shy smile that blossomed on her lips as she pondered over the prospects if at all this superstition was true…

Rin drew in a deep breath, turned her gaze to the sky's crescent moon again and uttered, having lost in thoughts of future, "and who might that be…?"

* * *

"It is I, Sesshomaru" answered a young, exceedingly good-looking, dog demon, in his smooth, silky, baritone voice, to the inquiry of the maid-in-charge of his fiancée, Kagura.

* * *

**Poor, Rin! How will she survive the hardships in her village and materialize her aspiration (if that was ever possible….)? And what of the handsome, dog demon, Sesshomaru…?**

**Stay tuned until next chap! ;)**

**I hope you all like this start… Although I have an overall idea as to what I want out of the story, I don't know how to bring them all about…. I don't have the entire plot under my control this time, so, I request you to review and tell me how you felt when you read this chap…. Feel free to drop in some suggestions…. Also, even one letter of review from you will serve as a great motivation to a writer like me… ^^**

**So, should I continue…? PLz review…. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! Thanks a bunch for all the reviews, PMs, followg and faving… It has been a great encouragement for me to sit and write this chap today…. I have PMed you all as a reply :)**

**So very so for the delay in update. I should have updated last week, but work got me busy. I will be more regular from now on…. :)**

**Merry Mary: Thank you so much for such an enthusiastic review! You should have seen how silly I looked when I smiled after reading ur review…. As for your question: my penname: 'rinshy'- '****rin****' stands for our Rin of course and as you rightfully guessed, 'shy' stands for 'Sesshomaru' who is affectionately called as 'Ses****shy****'**

**Sapphireeyesinthesky: Thanks a bunch for the kind review and for following my fic! ^^**

**Back to the story…. Hope you all like this chap….**

* * *

Sesshomaru. The renowned son of the late great dog demon, Inu No Taisho; he is greatly distinguished among the whole of demon community for his most striking looks, intelligence, enormous strength and power not to mention his cold, impassive demeanor. He is highly knowledgeable; a great administrator; a meticulous conniver.

He refused many; almost everyone. But none dared to refuse him. From birth, he always had what he wanted. He was triumphant in his every endeavor, from academics to administration, not to mention his glory in battle. He does not bat an eye without prior preparation or proper planning. Even his mind, which becomes idle at rarest circumstances, would begin a range of calculations and plans. From dawn to dusk and beyond, everything goes as per his bidding. His entire routine goes just as he planned. No atom in the palace shifts without his awareness. Two words can describe the kind of demon, he is "Pure Perfection". What he says, happen. His words rule. His intentions become reality. He was God... God of all Gods. He felt like one. It was clear that he is born to be a ruler and his parents were proud of that. Naturally, his virtues, status and remarkable feats made Sesshomaru, a proud, arrogant dog demon.

The unanticipated expiry of his father has compelled Sesshomaru to take a mate and ascend to the throne. His father's death and the eventual responsibilities, although unexpected, did not disturb the equilibrium of Sesshomaru's life as much as it should have. Firstly, his mother, Inukimi, who was an able administrator herself, was governing the state's affairs in her late husband's place, along with Sesshomaru till he took the throne. Secondly, taking a mate was not an undue pressure on him, given that he already has a relationship with a wind sorceress named Kagura, the daughter of Inu No Taisho's strong, political ally.

The wind sorceress fell in love with Sesshomaru at sight. She started pursuing him, giving him honest compliments on his strength and might.

He became infatuated with Kagura, for some time….much before his father's demise. Over the past several years, he had received proposals of countless women who fell for his most astounding looks, status, strength or power….or for all of them…..but he showed interest in none of them except for the wind sorceress….

What attracted Sesshomaru the most was, she was aristocratic, educated, knowledgeable, powerful and composed. She even dared to defy him once, when he acted too indifferent to her words, unlike his other admirers. This intrigued him. He felt that the only demoness who was worth his valuable time was Kagura.

Over a period of time, he construed that Kagura was perfect in all aspects and he could not find any fault in her. After a myriad of comprehensive calculations, Sesshomaru concluded that she will make an ideal Lady of the West and mate. She was a great commander. She made an excellent administrator. She was the reflection of his perfection. Seeing her every time, reminded him so much of himself that he grew to admire her. So he finally assented to her when she professed her love for him.

Up until his father's death, he was courting Kagura by making occasional visits and giving expensive gifts. He had planned their wedding a year after, but the sudden demise of his father has compelled him to wed much earlier.

* * *

"Sesshomaru…." sighed a woman…. not just any woman….. but one with a deep, silky voice; raven black hair neatly combed and tied up in a bun; porcelain face contrasting with ruby red eyes bordered by thick eyelashes; perfect lips painted blood-red…..a beauty…..not just any beauty….. but one who was fortunate enough to be betrothed to the most eligible bachelor in the demon community…... Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did not respond. He had not needed to. He was male of few words. But his very bearing speaks volumes and attracts the attention of every onlooker be it a woman or a man.

His fiancée was not particularly dissatisfied with his lack of reaction; she has known him for some time, so apparently she has gotten used to it. The light of the night moon sparkled in her eyes as she leaned against her groom's strong arm.

Her cheeks were burning as she whispered, "I love you…..". She wrapped her hands around his arm.

His head tilted slightly to take a better glimpse at her face.

"Kagura…." he finally responded in a soft tone. He was pleased to hear what he just heard and that was the best he could say to express it. Yes, the wind sorceress understood what the dog demon had expected her to. She smiled a small smile.

"I am delighted that you have consented to our wedding so soon" Kagura said as she lifted her head to meet Sesshomaru in the eye. "I thought you would have deferred it to Spring.…." She added.

Sesshomaru took few seconds before answering in his smooth, baritone voice, "There is no reason to defer…..". Yup! Sesshomaru was a male of few words alright!

His father's death has obligated him to take the throne in his place alongside his mate. _Then why should there be any adjournment while I already have a mate-to-be…..what would change over a matter of few months….?_ Sesshomaru reasoned within himself. What the dog demon had not known is what the future really held for him.

His golden gaze bored into Kagura's eyes as he pondered _This woman….. powerful; independent; well-informed and educated…..fine-looking….. She has intrigued me…..I….admire her…..I…_

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" the screech of his most loyal as well as the most annoying servant echoed and almost tore Sesshomaru's eardrums.

If it wasn't for the criticality of the report Jaken had brought, Sesshomaru would probably have killed the imp for invading the privacy he was enjoying with his bride-to-be.

"I (panting) I bring terrible news! (panting)" Jaken said in between his panting.

"….what is it?" Sesshomaru asked having not the least idea of what 'news' Jaken had in store for him and how 'terrible' it was.

"The spy who was scouting over the army of the panther devas tribe has returned! Those worthless demons have planned to slay you in order to take revenge for the war your father waged against them years ago!"

_How foolish! _Sesshomaru cursed the cats (i.e. panthers) in his mind. According to the grapevine, as the all-powerful Inu No Taisho is dead, the son, Sesshomaru is the strongest, most powerful demon alive. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru stood limited chance in defeating them, if all of them were to attack him at once. He knew it, although he may never admit it.

* * *

"Oh! Where has this boy disappeared to!" started bickering Inu mother as she turned her attention to her loyal General, her stoic face showing nothing of her emotions, "Kenshi. I am certain, you are aware of where my infamous son and his little demon servant are loitering about. He never leaves the palace premises without your knowledge"

The general started at Inukimi's demand and was struggling to look calm and unaffected just like the woman in front of him.

"Uh….He…" Kenji stuttered. Inukimi dangerously narrowed her eyes at his stammering.

He gulped and went on, "He has descended to Earth for patrolling, Milady"

"He what!?" The news broke her indifferent façade for a split second. She quickly recovered her stoic demeanor before spitting out, "How imprudent!"

"My apologies, milady. But Lord Sesshomaru was at deaf ears to my sincere plea of him not to go for patrolling and that too alone". Jaken was obviously not counted as he had no fighting skills.

One (and the only) pastime Sesshomaru found irresistible was patrolling in the forests of the Earth and battling with demons he deemed worth his time and energy. He always preferred solitude and bade away his soldiers so that they may not be in his way during battling. It was indeed dangerous. But manageable for someone as powerful as him….until the re-advent of the panther devas tribe who are known for their strength, cunningness and vicious attitude.

"We all know that the panther devas tribe have plotted to slay Sesshomaru before he ascends to the throne, in order to settle scores with his father. And yet he has gone by himself!" Inukimi reprimanded in an angry tone.

"…" Kenshi could do nothing but listen to his mistress. He was helpless.

"Those cats are nowhere close to us, we are much more powerful. But if they have dared to challenge us, then it must mean that they have some support from a new source. Those insignificant panthers can be very cunning" Inukimi stated, her face revealing nothing of the emotion she was having.

"Send our men after Sesshomaru and tell him that his mother has to see him without delay" the Inu mother commanded.

"Yes, Milady" Kenshi bowed and dismissed himself.

_Sesshomaru…_ Inu mother pondered inwardly and turned her head to face the dull sky. It gave her no comfort. She brushed away the feeling of insecurity the dull sky was giving her and walked away.

* * *

*Pitter-patter-pitter-patter*

Rin was running like a wild animal into the forest, her bare feet crunching the dried leaves on the ground. Her heart drummed at her chest threatening to burst at the exercise but she continued to run for her life….from the demon that was after her….before that demon could bid her to make him his meal.

She must take cover before he caught up to her. When she was almost sure that the demon lost track of her, she settled behind a thick bush. Her senses were awoken to take in the appearance of the demon that was chasing her.

"*WHEW* (panting) I hope- (panting) he doesn't catch up (panting)" Rin whispered to herself, having lost her breathe.

Half a minute of anxiety passed, yet the demon had not yet plunged forth. Suddenly wind picked up pace and brushed across her sweating face. The cool breeze soothed her exhausted body and mind. She shut her eyes and slightly tilted her head up, letting the breeze caress her face. The very next moment, wind blew harder against her, as if prompting her to open her eyes and look upwards. And she did.

Then she saw the thing…..flying like an elegant swan….No….swan was too simple to describe its beauty. The thing was in royal white robes with some armour on its chest; long, thick curtain of silver hair; large fur-like thing on its shoulder added to its grace….and….and….a tiny green toad-like thing sticking to one end of the fur-like thing like some sort of….parasite…?

Rin was wide-eyed, gaping at the beautiful thing in the sky, her face turned red all over…. "What is that thing…?" Rin breathed out.

As if the thing heard her, it snapped its head in her direction.

*GASP* *BA-THUMB*

Rin gasped and her heart skipped a beat when she had a full glimpse at the most handsome facial features she had ever seen in a face.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are we heading to?" screeched the toad.

The thing did not answer the green imp. Instead, it turned its head forward and sped up towards its intended direction.

Rin kept staring at the thing till it waned into a speck in the evening sky.

"L-Lord…..SSSSesssh-omaru…?...Lord….Sesshomaru…." Rin uttered, as if practicing the pronunciation of his name.

*scamper-scamper-scamper-scamper*

Her mind had frozen the moment she beheld him and the only thing her mind permitted her to see was his flying figure which was captured like a mental picture. She failed to hear the intruder galloping her way.

"GOTCHA!" said Shippou as he pounced upon Rin.

"Woah!" Rin almost lost her balance when the fox friend jumped at her.

"I win! Now you're gonna make me my favourite dish tonight!"

"Eh….?!" Rin blinked blankly. It took her few moments to realize that she has lost the game of hide and seek with her best friend and now she has to make the meal she had promised to make, if at all Shippou won.

"Oh….that…." Rin finally took in and smiled widely, "Sure thing!"

"YAY! Rice balls and fish fries, here I come!" Shippou celebrated the small feast he was about to have that night. Rin ringled excitedly, as she walked towards the village.

Somewhere at the back of her head was lingering the magnificent figure of Sesshomaru.

* * *

**So this is the perfect demon lord Sesshomaru. What does future has in store for him…and for the not-so-perfect girl, Rin…? **

**By now, most of you would have guessed what the plot of the story is…. However, only I know ****_HOW_********it will turn out to be and I'm sure it will be full of excitement, romance, sweet-subtle fluffy moments, hurt, uncertainty, confusions and so on…. Let's see how it's gonna be…until next time….**

**So….how was it…? did you like it….?**

**Please review….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! Thank you for the enthusiastic reviews, PMs, followg and faving… I hope you have read my replies…! :)**

**As for this fiction, some of you seem to have misunderstood that Sesshomaru almost confessed his love for her. Don't worry about it 'cause it was not what Sesshomaru wanted to say…. You'd be clarified once you read this chap….**

**Also, in the previous chapter, Sesshomaru might not really have seen Rin…. Please read to know….**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

'Love'. It was just another emotion that influenced, affected, sometimes even tormented humans and demons. Or that was what Sesshomaru thought. So he could never bring himself to love any woman. Because it will make him end up in un-forecasted situations which fall beyond his plan. Something which he would never compromise with. He knew Kagura was his ideal woman; that she is in love with him; that he was pleased to know that she does. But he did not love her. He would rather not.

His ultimate goal in life is to become the greatest demon that ever existed. His father was one. So apparently, he has to surpass his own father. This is why Sesshomaru is striving for perfection. And this hypothesis called 'love' would only impair his excellence.

He, however, admires or even adores Kagura to such an extent that he has resolved both, verbally to Kagura and mentally to himself, that he would wed ONLY her. He could not even think of another woman by his side. That was purely disgusting! Kagura was all he desired for. He would mate her, else he would NOT MATE AT ALL! Being a demon lord, he would never back track from the path he chooses for himself; he would never break his resolution; nor a promise of holy matrimony.

His life was plainly perfect. He would wed this woman who has evoked his interest and beget powerful, full-blooded demons befitting the throne of the Western Lord. Kagura, will follow his bye-laws and govern his province proficiently. In the long run his greatest goals of ultimate strength and personal power would be well-accomplished.

Sesshomaru let out a small sigh of satisfaction as he glided above the forest of the Earth. His amber eyes scrutinized the vast territory of the jungle. Whenever Sesshomaru finds leisure time, which he hardly does, he descends to Earth from his palace which is in the sky and goes on demon hunting. It is his (only) preferred pastime as it strengthened his combating skills. Also, he often feels some sort of pull from the Earth…..some sort of attraction….. as if…. as if it is calling to him to come for it.

_'Pull'…? From the Earth…? Such a foolish thing! _*SPARK* Suddenly, Sesshomaru snapped his head downward at his left side, eyeing a big bush nestled between wide, long trees. It took a moment for him to scent a human lingering closely. Some inner feeling had ignited the spark, but Sesshomaru chose to believe that it was his super sense of scenting. Is it….._a woman…?_

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are we heading to?" screeched the toad.

Sesshomaru's thought flows got interrupted by Jaken's inquiry. He obviously did not answer Jaken. He never thought that the imp deserved the luxury. He simply turned his head forward and focused his attention on the more important thing, for which he has descended to the Earth.

* * *

"Ah-h-h….!" Shippou was rubbing his pot-shaped tummy as he sprawled on the floor, "I'm full up to my neck! O-h-h-h….! My tummy's gonna explode!"

*RINGLES* Rin who was washing the dishes after the supper was through, ringled at Shippou's customary post-supper comment.

Kaede smiled warmly at the little demon and said, "This is what happens when you overeat, Shippou"

"Aw! I swear I'm never gonna overeat again!" Shippou made a resolution knowing too well that he would never keep it.

"*LOUDER RINGLES* You say that every time you have your favourite meal!" Rin replied.

Shippou reflexively raised his body on his elbows and made an earnest complaint, "What can I do!? My mouth has a mind of its own! It never listens to me every time it tastes fish fries! A-h-h-h….!". Shippou slouched back on the floor again, unable to balance his heavy body with his frail elbows.

Rin and Kaede were only laughing merrily at the antics of the adorable fox demon.

It was way past bedtime, yet Rin was not able to rest despite after a day's hard labour. During the past few hours, she was only slipping in and out of consciousness thrice or so. She let out a thick sigh and sat up. She looked around and found the fox demon sleeping like the dead. Kaede also seemed to be having a peaceful sleep. Then what of Rin…? All three of them had their own chores throughout the day; they had the same supper together at the same time; then why is that she is restless tonight and not them…? What's so wrong about today….? What is not in place…._now_….? Rin swiftly turned her head towards the open window and looked worriedly at the dark, night sky in the western side. Her hand lifted and laid upon her chest trying to ease out her slightly agitated heart.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Touran" Sesshomaru uttered in a menacing tone.

Sesshomaru had already scented the company of the panther demoness, who was after his life. He was inwardly celebrating to have the demoness walking right into him, not giving him the trouble of finding her. He could slaughter her as he pleased.

"It has been a long time….Sesshomaru" responded the demoness, in an equally menacing tone, whose deep voice could be mistaken to be one of male to a first-time listener. The demoness with good looks and long tousled hair, in her fighting kimono emerged out of nowhere.

Jaken whimpered his fear out and hid behind Sesshomaru.

"I thought you were dead" Sesshomaru spat out.

"That's a fine way to greet someone!" said the demoness sarcastically. She snickered and went on, "This time, I'm going to settle things, once and for all!"

"We settled things a long time ago. But if you insist, you won't be lucky as you were the last time" Sesshomaru said, keeping his usual bored look on his face.

"You're still as boorish as ever I see" Touran made a comment on the most obvious thing the world. "I agree that things will be different from how they turned out last time, though"

Sesshomaru was running his eyes around and behind Touran.

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru? You seem reluctant to fight me alone *SCOFF* Are you afraid to confront me?" the demoness started taunting Sesshomaru.

Jaken gasped at the audacity of the demoness. _Has she resolved to get herself killed!? _Jaken thought.

Sesshomaru felt no necessity to attest his valiance by words of mouth. He is always better at actions than speech. He would be proving his worth to her in a moment's time anyway. He came straight to the point.

"Cease these deceptions this moment and ask your comrades to come out from hide" Sesshomaru demanded.

The demoness seemed to be surprised or even hesitant for a moment. Then she recovered her cool-cucumber pretense and smirked.

"Clever dog demon! No wonder you are the sole son and heir of Inu No Taisho" demoness gave almost an honest compliment and clapped her hands.

Out came an army of panther demon tribe, within the next half second; each one of different sizes having different deadly weapons in their hands. The surprising part was, the army of panther tribe was not all. There was another army, but that one was of tiger demons from the lands of the North. The panther tribe has allied up with the tiger tribe in order to seek revenge against the dog demon clans. No wonder they were so daring that they plotted to kill Sesshomaru and invoke the wrath of the entire dog demon clan.

Sesshomaru had already expected such a strategy of the pathetic cats. He was not surprised that he had failed to scent them much earlier. The panther demons and tiger demons, being cats, by their very nature are capable of sneaking into places without being scented out or getting perceived. These demons have the power to obscure their scent, till they are only too close to the victim who could not escape them by fleeing. So naturally, Sesshomaru scented the prowling of these cats, only after they got quite close to where he was.

He eyed them all, carefully calculating the number of opponents against himself, meticulously mapping them with his attacks, speed, agility, moves, reflexes and so on. No matter how many times he redid the calculations, he somehow ended falling short of hand. It was clear that, this time, he really needed at least a small army of at least mediocre demons to deal with these enemies.

But his face revealed nothing of his thoughts and deliberations. He is a true warrior and he would fight like one. Success is bound to come no matter what.

_Lady Inukimi will have my head, once she knows that her son is confronted by these demons! Ooo! I knew I should have told Lady Inukimi that Lord Sesshomaru has planned to descend to Earth! What have I done!? _Poor Jaken was prespiring from head to toe, as he comprehended what sort of trouble he and Sesshomaru were in.

The first thing Sesshomaru did was gliding back and forth at demonic speed. Only a trained observer would have been able to comprehend that he was actually dodging the high-speed attacks of the panthers and tigers.

The first thing Jaken did was to scamper away from the battlefield and hide behind a huge boulder. He better not stand in the way when Sesshomaru is fighting and get himself killed.

Sesshomaru's poison whip danced its way across the battlefield killing a handful of soldiers. He unsheathed his bakusaiga and started attacking the panthers.

Bakusaiga was indeed a powerful weapon, no doubt. However, it was not entirely adequate to deal with this huge army of demons who are known for their powers, cunningness and astuteness. By nature, the panther demons and the tiger demons were wilder and more vicious than dog demons.

Sesshomaru never gave up, even though his luck was starting to worn out. They were just a waste of his time. He better finish them off and get the whole thing over with. But his intentions could not be realized as he had anticipated, since he was clearly outnumbered.

The battle was taking place at an incredible speed, both on land as well as the sky. The destruction was was massive. Even the gigantic boulder behind which Jaken was hiding collapsed. One big rock crashed on Jaken's head and knocked his consciousness.

Just to annoy Sesshomaru, the cunning cats ran and had him chasing them and yhen attack them. Surprisingly, there was perfect co-ordination between the two tribes in attacking Sesshomaru, which proved to be a great shortcoming to the demon lord. The tribes must have trained hard for the past months just to defeat Sesshomaru.

The battle went on for hours. Sesshomaru, being such a powerful demon was able to withstand or such a long duration. But no matter how potent he is, he was clearly outnumbered, that too by well-trained demons having flawless co-ordination. Sesshomaru was already injured considerably in the battle. He was beginning to get exhausted. Although he was frustrated at this, he was not surprised.

Sesshomaru was too busy dodging the power-packed attacks of the gang of panthers to foresee the three tiger demons those launched their 'fierce fire claw' attack from behind. The next thing he felt was his entire back was on fire, burning his flesh.

Sesshomaru fell on his knees, unable to bear the pain. He did not remember the last time he had undergone such a serious trial or such a critical injury. Without affording him those few seconds, to recover his stance, the demons rounded up around him and attacked him.

Touran laughed spitefully at Sesshomaru state.

"Now see, Sesshomaru! Who had the last laugh!" Touran said, as she pierced her poisoned claws into Sesshomaru's chest. The other panthers were not idle. They were puncturing Sesshomaru's perfect pale arms and legs with their poisoned claws.

Sesshomaru's body was torn and mutilated everywhere, not to mention the poison that set his body ablaze. He simply could not believe it. That he was getting defeated. To the point of getting killed! He can't let this happen! He can't give up in the battle! He can't die and let these cats emerge in victory! He can't part with his empire! His duties; plans; aspirations;…His fiancée Kagura…. _Kagura…._ Sesshomaru reflected upon his memory of Kagura's face and form as he shut his eyes for the last time.

He lost his consciousness….. his senses have almost died….. his heart was beating its last few beats before it finally ceased beating.

Touran was so disgusted with the dying dog demon, she simply kicked Sesshomaru's limp body off a cliff. She turned to face his comrades and did not wait to witness Sesshomaru's body falling and hitting a red rock which shattered to crumbs at the collision and making a pale radiance. Sesshomaru's skull began to bleed. Consequent to the harsh collision with the rock, Sesshomaru was knocked further, which eventually ended his body falling into the river further below.

"And that's the last of the dog demon clan. Let the Land of the West suffer without a Lord to rule! Like how our tribe suffered without our master." Touran spat out.

"Let's move it! We shall have a celebration upon the demise of the demon" Touran ordered the remainder of the army to return.

The army of the panther and tiger demon tribe departed, rejoicing over the victory. Sesshomaru's lifeless body was carried away in the tumultuous river.

* * *

**OH NO! What is to become of poor Sesshomaru?! And of Kagura?! What about his mother and his Land?**

**Stay tuned until next chap! ^^**

**I'm sorry if this chapter was boring…. The story will probably pick up pace from next chap :) **

**Thanks for reading! Please review…. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! I'm so sorry for my late update. I should have updated a week earlier. But I had important assignments last week, I could not write this sooner... Thank you for the reviews, PMs, followg and faving… I hope you have read my replies…! :)**

**Merry Mary: I agree that it was not fair to gang up on one person :( But we cannot expect such ethics from the tribal demons…. Thanks for sharing your ideaz!**

**Well, most of you made the right guesses, which you'd know as you read this chap….**

**Enjoy reading! ^^**

* * *

*RRRRUMBLE- RUMBLE*

The loud reverberation of the thunderstorms gave Rin the creeps. It must have been way past midnight and Rin had already slipped into deep sleep from her half awoken state. But the wild storm outside woke her up, washed off the last bit of sleep she had.

*SIGH* Rin let out a sigh of frustration.

The sound of thunders and rain pouring made sure she would not get a wink of sleep.

_Geez! What a night!? _Rin was annoyed.

She knew that she was going to have a long, hard day tomorrow, considering the fact that she could not sleep properly that night. But how long and hard it was going to be and what surprises awaited her were things only time could tell.

* * *

The nearly dead dog demon collapsed into the river and within a minute the rains started pouring. The tumultuous river washed away not just Sesshomaru's body but also the deadly poison that was inflicted by the panther devas tribe. The soul within that threatened to abandon the battered body seemed to have decided to stick for a while longer. The panther demon, Touran was not smart enough to predict the outcome, if the dying dog demon was tossed off the cliff.

The fall into the river was a blessing in disguise. The river acted as Mother nature's first aid to the beaten lord. The fresh water cleansed his wounded body of all the poison and cleaned up his wounds off all the dirt and blood. It was only moments after the poison dissolved from his body when Sesshomaru recovered part of his consciousness. The only thing he was aware of at the moment was that he was drowning and that he should be drifting to safety. Every last bit of the energy left in his body enabled him to swim to the surface. Without a moment of delay he made a swift but short glide. He ended up, face flat on the riverbank. Sesshomaru gasped in all the air he could hold. Being a strong dog demon, his lungs quickly recovered from the strain and were able to take in the needed air for survival. His senses started to fail and his mind and body finally gave up the struggle. All he knew the moment he lost complete consciousness was when he was aware that he was safe on shore and his head was hurting like hell.

* * *

Bright sun rays teased his swollen eyelids and force them open half-way. The blur that was initially there cleared off gradually. It was day. The sounds of birds and rustling trees and bushes confirmed it. All he knew was that he was exhausted; seriously injured. All of a sudden his nose scented something foreign very close by and his dog demon instincts got triggered. In a flash, his golden eyes turned crimson, magenta stripes on cheeks became ragged and his fangs were dangerously enlarged as he glared at the offensive intruder.

*WIDENED EYES O_O *BLINK-BLINK*….*NERVOUS GULP* were the reactions the girl was making in front of the dog demon.

It was just a girl….a petite-framed girl of teen….smells like human….looks weak….she's not much of a threat to the demon lord although he was in a seriously injured state. Besides, she has seen his nasty, terrifying face, she'd run away knowing that he was a demon.

His face automatically reverted back to the normal humanoid one as he relaxed. He turned his head away from her in annoyance.

While Sesshomaru thought (and secretly hoped) that the girl would run away, she was not moving an inch apart. Much to his misfortune, she was only proceeding towards him.

As his annoyance was rising above the mercury due to the nerve of the human girl to approach him even after his attempt to intimidate her, he swiftly turned his head towards her to make nastier glare.

_What-the…!?_ *SPLASH*

The girl had literally emptied her wooden vessel of fresh water on his head. The pathetic human actually had the audacity to pour water on his head!

Sesshomaru was startled for a moment. It took him only few seconds to realize that it was the girl's fruitless attempt to nurse him. He kept staring at her coldly as the girl knelt down facing him. He knew not how and where his annoyance and anger disappeared to for he felt no such ill-feeling towards her after that.

Rin was returning his staring with curiosity. It was then that Sesshomaru noticed that the girl had big, pretty brown eyes with a round face. She had thick long hair, a part of her hair was tied up in a pony-tail.

It was then that Rin's eyes widened when she recognized the demon in front of her. It was the same one she saw the previous evening. Sesshomaru could understand nothing of her reaction and yet he did not cease his staring. Somehow she seemed to be an interesting phenomenon that held his unwavering attention.

*THROB-THROB-THROB-THROB* Sharp throbbing at the back of his head broke Sesshomaru from his reverie. The pain was beyond bearable limit and it rendered the demon unconscious before he knew it.

* * *

**Several hours before….**

Rin sat up on her futon as the noise of Kaede cooking and Shippou chattering woke her up. Her dull face expressed her exhaustion and she had eye bags. She was only half asleep till she woke up the eight time which was the last. It was morning and she has to start off with her usual routine.

After having breakfast, she went to the village head's house to start her work. After cleaning up the king-sized dwelling, she had to go to another villager's house for work…..and then another… Rin was not one to complain about the amount of work she had to do all over the village but that day she had no mood to toil so much not to mention her exhaustion.

**Hours later….**

After getting through with the work at the village head's place she decided to start off right away to the other villager's house.

*SPLASH*

Rin splashed water on her face and freshen up herself before she started. Her gaze fell on her held out palms which splashed the water. She brought her palms together and studied the crescent moon.

Moments ticked away before she got up and started walking with the water filled wooden container…..in the direction of the forest instead.

It would probably have been an hour before she found it….a creature lain on the ground.

Much to her horror, the creature swiftly turned and faced her, growling with the most terrifying face. She was utterly shocked…But somehow she was not afraid of it. Else, she would have absconded that very moment without even turning back. The creature relaxing and turning away instead of tearing her apart served as an encouragement to Rin not to flee.

It was clear that the creature was a demon. From the looks of it, it must be a dreadful one with zero hesitation to kill humans…or any form of life on Earth. It was her fortune which rarely shows up, that the demon seemed unwilling to kill her. She'd better thank the Almighty above and take flight.

But…..she could not….. not after realizing that the demon was injured.

Rin could not suppress her compassion be it human or demon, even if her life went for a toss.

She rushed towards the demon and poured water on his bleeding head. The demon snapped its head towards her, shock clear on his face.

God knew what made her do something as bold as that. After all other ways of treating an injured demon, was this she had to do as the first thing to aid it…?!

Although Rin was regretting her clueless act, she was not entirely surprised by it. Well, it was not often that she treated injured demons before. She lives in a village where demons are not welcomed, Shippou being an exception to the rule.

She kept staring at the demon, curios of his next reaction, whether he is going to reconsider his previous decision of sparing her…or whether he'd understand that her intention was only to aid him…..whether he'll ever let her aid him, if at all he understood…..

_Wait a minute….! _Rin paused her musings as she studied the familiarity of the demon. Yes! It was the same thing she saw last evening!

The demon kept staring at her the whole time, before it started losing it's consciousness.

* * *

**Days later….**

"What did you say?" Inukimi snarled, although she had clearly heard the news the first time. Her hearing sense was excellent but the nature of news made her doubt it.

Kagura's face was as pale as it can get. She was glaring at the general who brought the news.

"I….I'm afraid Lord Sesshomaru is…..missing…." said Kenshi nervously, being frozen by the cold glares of the ladies in front of him.

"Admit that, **_you_** have failed in your mission of seeking him….don't say my son is 'missing' just because you could not find him"

Kenshi gulped before boldly replying, "W-we have found Jaken, Milady. When we found him, he was out cold on the ground in the forest. He must have been so for a few days. We have brought him back and he is getting medical treatment-"

Inukimi let out an audible sigh of impatience and Kagura held her hips, steeling her glare. How did the subject of the worthless toad demon creep into the discussion about Sesshomaru….? Who cares about him anyway…!?

Kenshi caught the cue, so he rushed, "What-what I mean to say is, Jaken never leaves Lord Sesshomaru's side. Where Jaken is, we are bound to find Lord Sesshomaru there. But this time….." Kenshi dragged.

"So what if Sesshomaru and the toad were not together? You can't even scent Sesshomaru out? Do I have to remind you even that?" Inukimi snapped.

Kenshi gulped down a huger lump this time. "The rains on Earth….*gulp* washed away his scent, Milady….we could not pick his scent at all"

Inukimi's face was expressionless while Kagura's eyes widened with alarm.

Seconds passed like hours, as Kenshi nervously awaited Inukimi's response.

"How incompetent!" Inukimi seethed, "Kenshi, you were the only one to have known about his departure from the palace, I hold _you_ responsible for this entire calamity, although it is the impudence of Sesshomaru not to have returned, having his wedding due in less than three days"

Inukimi paused for a moment taking in the anxious expression of the General.

"I do not know what has caught up his interest so much that he did not even turn up sooner to receive the bride's arrival at our palace. But he is sure to have a piece of my mind once he returns" Inukimi said.

A pause of a second.

"Kenshi, I command you and our soldiers to split up and recommence your search for Sesshomaru. Tell him his beloved mate-to-be has arrived and is apprehensive about his absence. At least _this_ news should bring him here at the earliest"

Kagura blushed slightly at her future mother-in-law's choice of words, but she maintained the cold, bold façade.

"Yes, Milady" Kenshi bowed and turned.

"Lady Inukimi! General Kenshi!" Rushed in a soldier.

The other three demons turned their attention towards the soldier.

"Our spy in the army of the panther devas tribe has returned! And he has brought dreadful news!" exclaimed the soldier.

"He said that the panther devas tribe which had a secret alliance with the tiger demons tribe had ganged up and slain Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inukimi's emotionless eyes widened. Kagura gasped and her face ran out of blood. The General was gaping and his pale face expressed his horror.

""Hold your tongue, else I'll slit it off!"" snarled Kagura as she balled up her left fist, as her right hand tightly clutched her fan.

The soldier was so startled at Kagura rage that he did not utter a word. The whole chamber was filled with ominous silence.

* * *

**How would Sesshomaru's mom and fiancée take the news of Sesshomaru's death…? What would they do…?**

**Now that Rin found the injured Sesshomaru, what is to become of the two…? **

**Stay tuned, until next time… :)**

**I hope this chap did not disappoint you…. The next chap will obviously have Sesshomaru and Rin… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! Thank you for the SUPER reviews, PMs, followg and faving… I will reply to them all soon! So sorry that I am not able to reply now…. :( I've very little time at hand, I must use it to think, write, proofread twice and update…**

**Enjoy reading…. :)**

* * *

For the first few days, Sesshomaru slipped in and out of consciousness. It was all due to the head injury. It was one noon when he was fully aware of his surroundings. He opened his eyes and it took few moments before the haze cleared off.

He found himself laying on a big futon….in a chamber….

A minute must have passed.

Sesshomaru sat up. His injury on the head and those on the rest of his body were neatly bandaged by clean cloth. He was wearing only his hakama. The futon he was laying on and the blanket that was covering him up were fresh and clean. The entire chamber was neat and tidy.

Sesshomaru scented humans. Too many humans around his perimeter. A familiar scent followed by the noise of footsteps made him turn his attention towards the door which opened.

Both faced each other in a flash. Big brown eyes; fair round face; long black hair with a tiny ponytail in front. It was the same girl he met in the forest.

She seemed surprised upon seeing him. She approached him and sat close to the foot of the futon. Sesshomaru's curios gaze followed her every movement.

A minute passed in mutual gazing.

"How are you?" was all Rin could think of asking Sesshomaru. She had not expected him to be up when she came to see him.

Five second ticked away.

"Who are you?" The demon just answered her question with a question.

Rin blushed for a moment. Well, that was a bit embarrassing when he asked her who she was instead of answering her question.

She quickly brushed off the thoughts and flashed a smile at him, "I'm Rin. I'm an orphan raised by Lady Kaede, the village priestess. Where are you from? Who did this to you? How did you get injured so badly? Are you a warrior…? Or some sort of an emperor?"

She began with answers and ended with a series of questions.

"…" Sesshomaru was silent. Strangely he could not answer any of her questions.

Rin cocked her head sideways in confusion. "Lord… Sesshomaru…?" She uttered, asking him indirectly, why he was silent.

_"Lord… Sesshomaru…?"_

_"Lord… Sesshomaru…?"_

_"Lord… Sesshomaru…?"_

(*ECHOING IN SESSHOMARU'S MIND*)

'Lord Sesshomaru'….Is that even his name.…? Is that how he was called….? He was in the chamber physically, but his mind was elsewhere….. To where he met Rin the first time….when he woke up in the injured state after…..after…..after…?

Sesshomaru's lips let the words slip before he knew it, "I….don't remember…."

"What…?!" Rin was shocked.

The dog demon was no exception, for he was shocked too. He does not remember..!? How could that be….?! What does that have to mean…? He lifted his hand to his head.

*SCREAMS*

The demon and the human heard the villagers screaming outside. Both rushed out of the house.

Wolf demons….a lot of them….their eyes predatory; their canine mouths displaying sharp fangs, shedding blood of the prey; their razor-sharp claws tearing the nearest victim to pieces.

Sesshomaru stood like a statue watching the scene in front of him.

*SCREAM*

Sesshomaru snapped his head towards the familiar voice.

Rin.

The demon took no time to dash at the wolves which were chasing Rin and swing his poison whip at them. They were all in bits and pieces in less than two seconds. He did not stop at that. He went after every wolf demon that plagued the village. He tore away the annoying cloth bandages on his head and body. His sharp claws and poison whip were shredding the wolves to morsels of slimy flesh. He exterminated them all in minutes.

Rin was gaping at Sesshomaru with saucer-eyes. Not just her, but the whole village was as he landed himself gracefully on the ground like the God from Heaven.

Yes. He WAS God to all of them. He did save them all from the wolves, after all. They have never seen such a powerful demon in their life, not to mention his good looks and alluring physique.

All villagers surrounded him and showered their gratitude on him. Most particularly, the mothers were thanking him for saving the life of their infants and children who were so close to getting clawed at by the wolves. Sesshomaru did not respond to any of them. He did not feel he had to. He really would not have cared what would have happened to them all, if he had not killed the wolves. It was not _them_ that he wanted to save anyway…..Wait….What does that supposed to mean….?

_Rin…. _Sesshomaru silently walked out of the puzzled crowd which was staring at him in perplexity and made way to him. He took a look around.

There she was few feet away, dusting her kimono off of dirt. She looked fine. But wait….

"You are hurt" Sesshomaru was in front of her in an instant, indirectly questioning her in his usual dead cold tone.

"Huh?! Oh no! Not really!" Rin said, waving her hand, slightly blushing.

"I scent blood" he said simply.

Rin paused for a moment.

"Oh that!" She bent down and lifted the hem of her kimono. She showed her left knee which was bleeding from the fall when she was chased by the wolves.

"This is nothing! Really!" Rin insisted. She did not stop blushing though.

"…"

It was then that she realized that she was exposing her long, fair legs up to knee to a male demon. A _young _male demon. A **_demonically handsome_** young male demon….bare up to his waist…..muscular too…. *GLASS BREAKING NOISE INSIDE RIN'S HEAD* She quickly let the hem go and blushed from head to toe.

Her gaze was fixed on the ground. She was just too embarrassed to meet his eyes. Her fingers were kneading themselves; her toes were sketching a modern art masterpiece on the sandy ground.

"….." Sesshomaru did not respond, still. But he could not help himself from getting amused by this girl's peculiar antics.

"Lord Sesshomaru" uttered an elderly voice.

"Thank you very much for saving our village. Just as Rin said, you are indeed a savior….._Our _savior!" said the old man in delight.

_'Just as Rin said'….?_ Sesshomaru was puzzled.

"Days ago, you have saved Rin from the demons attack and today you have saved us all from them."

_What…?! _Sesshomaru's puzzlement only got intensified.

Rin made a nervous gulp. She sincerely hoped that Sesshomaru does not deny that he did not save Rin. He did not disappoint her.

"I am the village head Tai, and…. I thank you, on behalf of all the villagers, for rescuing us. And…I also request you to stay with us, as long as you wish. We are greatly indebted you, we wish to return the debt at least by serving you…" said the old man.

Sesshomaru pondered for moments. He knew that he has forgotten about his identity and of his past. He did not know what to do and how to react in this predicament. It was an obvious fact that only demons have caused such serious injuries to him but he does not remember who they were. Perhaps, it was all due to the injury at the back of his head. It might take few days to recuperate. He better stay in a human village, where he would not be traced very easily by his enemies, till he recovers his lost memory.

After having resolved, he simply nodded in agreement to which the whole village was hailing in praise of Sesshomaru.

Rin was happy to know that Sesshomaru decided to stay in the village for a while. She knew that she was. Sesshomaru was the FIRST and the ONLY person to come to her rescue when the wolves were after her. Not only that, but he also enquired of her after she got hurt. Nobody did! Nobody would…. Why would she not want to have him around for a while longer….?

* * *

"I just don't care what you all think and do! I know Sesshomaru's alive and I'll go get him myself!" spat Kagura as she snatched the feather from her hair which superimposed into a large one. She got on top of it and swiftly flew away.

"You heard her. Sesshomaru is _NOT_ and can_NOT_ be defeated. Now leave. The next time I see you, it must be with Sesshomaru, failing which I will have you all executed. I have no use of soldiers and an army who are incapable of guarding and eventually losing the trace of their own Master" commanded Inukimi coldly.

All the demon servants trembled and took leave. Kenshi bowed before Inukimi and resolved to her that he would find Sesshomaru no matter what. Then he left.

Having the huge chamber empty, Inukimi let the shade of regret flicker across her beautiful, golden eyes for a second.

_Where are you Sesshomaru….?_

* * *

It was after Sesshomaru returned to Tai's house, when he came to know from Tai himself that he had been resting in his house the whole time. Tai told him that, after Rin informed them that she had been rescued by a demon and that the demon needed to be treated because he was injured very badly. The villagers brought the unconscious Sesshomaru to the village had had him treated. Kaede did all the bandaging and the treatment while Rin was assisting her the whole time. He also said that Rin used to give some excuse or the other to all her masters, to afford some time and come and check upon him for at least five times a day.

He was inwardly warmed at the fact that Rin was taking such efforts in taking care of him.

"*HUFF* That girl is such a brat! She can't take leave from work much so she skipped her lunch and supper to come and check you. She rushes through her chores in all her workplaces to squeeze up some time to come. Such an unpleasant child!" Tai commented.

Sesshomaru was literally annoyed about Tai insulting Rin so much. He did not know why he was affected by the village head's remarks about Rin when he should not really care about her. on the other hand, Sesshomaru was secretly touched by Rin's kind actions.

"Lord Sesshomaru. If there is anything you would require of us, do please tell us. We would have it available to you in no time" Tai promised.

Sesshomaru merely nodded a small nod.

After Tai left, Sesshomaru became curios….curios about Rin's whereabouts. He does have a few questions to ask her. He swiftly got up and took off.

* * *

"Now do you see what would happen when someone who never lies, lie?" Shippou asked.

"What can I do Shippou…? I lied to the villagers that he saved me from the attack of wolf demons and he got seriously injured in the trial. I had said that only make the villagers admit a demon into the village get their help in treating him. But how would I know that the wolf demons would really come and attack us?!"

"Well I sure hope that the villagers won't ask how was it that Lord Sesshomaru was injured very badly the first time he fought the wolves when now when he fought them again, he did so like child's play! Not even a scratch on his body!" Shippou reasoned.

"You make a good point there. But don't worry. These villagers are not smart to enough to think so much. And even if they do, we'd say that there we too many when they attacked me in the forest…." Rin replied and then dragged uncertainly, "unless Lord Sesshomaru denies….".

"Well, he did not deny it till now…. He seemed to have lost his memory, so he would most probably not in future too, till he remembers his past" Shippou said.

"yeah"

"it's clear that when someone who hardly lies, tell a lie, that would eventually become the truth somehow…..Be on guard the next time you lie Rin. Try something like, a handsome prince came and claimed your hand in marriage *SNICKERS* at least that'd be a lie which would not put your life in danger if at all it turned out to be true"

"Which never will!" Rin said firmly.

"Ah…..!" Shipou was wearing a shocked expression looking upwards.

Rin turned around to see who made her fox friend pale so much.

Sesshomaru.

"*GASP*" Rin gasped. *GULP* _I'm done for…..!_

* * *

**Tadaaa! Cliffhanger!**

**Now that Sesshomaru seemed to have overheard the friends' conversation, how will he react…? How will Rin manage the intimidating, but all the more alluring dog demon…? **

**What about Kagura and the others who are after Sesshomaru?**

**Stay tuned until next time! ;)**

**Boyoboy! I love cliffhangers as an author, although I hate 'em as a reader! LOL! :D**

**Seeya soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi my beloved readers!**

**I know, I know, it has been more than a month since I had updated. I am very sorry! I had so much work last month so I could not sneak into fanfiction site even for a minute…. **

**December Sapphire: Thank you very much for the review! As for your doubt, I have added an explanation in this chapter… you will be able to understand better when you read it…. In case you're still not satisfied, please tell me…. :)**

** Merry Mary: Thank you so much for the review Merry Mary! It is very motivating… ^^**

**Enjoy reading….**

* * *

With a quick travel southwards by eyes, Rin noticed that Sesshomaru was having his Haori and white fur on that time.

Sesshomaru took few steps forward for a face-to-face meet.

"you lied..…in order to aid me…." Sesshomaru uttered. His tone was gentle this time. The revelation of all the efforts Rin put in just to save him got him off guard that he forgot the usual coldness he swathes in his speech.

"Gah….!" Rin and Shippou were gaping at the dog demon.

Sesshomaru had (over)heard the whole conversation between the friends. He knew the whole truth. Everything seemed clear to Sesshomaru. The Villagers had no reason why they cannot believe Rin's explanation because it made sense to them. What she had told them was that she was saved by Sesshomaru when she was about get attacked by the wolf demons. They believed that Sesshomaru was a good-natured demon who held nothing against humans. Besides his handsome looks and regal physique was beyond the world. When the villagers found him, from the face of it, his injuries did seem as though they have been inflicted by wolf demons sort. Also, having good-natured, co-operative demons stay in the village was not rare to them. They already have Shippou around who had saved the village head several years ago. Sesshomaru had come to know about Shippou from the Village Head. On the other hand, wolf demons did come to attack them recently, so the villagers would have assumed that the wolf demons were truly loitering about in the neighbourhood. Their belief would only have gotten strengthened.

"N-n-no-YES! I did…." Rin stuttered. Why does this dog demon have to be so disquieting all the time? She chose to lie which she chose against, right after and admitted the truth.

"Why?"

"Eh…?! What do you mean 'why'?"

"You had no reason to aid me. I am a demon. I could have been a threat to your life. I did threaten you that day when you intruded" Sesshomaru stated his thoughts clearly and eloquently.

It was only after a moment that both the teller and listener noticed the past perfect tenses in the sentences stated by the teller. By 'you **had** no….' Sesshomaru has suggested that Rin HAS a reason to aid him NOW. And by 'I **could have been**….' He has conveyed that he is NO longer a threat to her life. Sesshomaru wanted to bite his tongue for being so outward to a complete stranger….especially when he was at loss of memory.

Rin only smiled warmly in response. "Demon or no demon, you were one who was fatally injured and left at a defenseless state. You deserved all the attention you could get for recovery"

"…" Sesshomaru felt tongue-tied at the girl's wisdom and thoughtfulness.

"I'm sorry I lied about you. I'll admit it to the villagers that I did, so that I won't have to let you in any awkward situation in future" Rin made a sincere apology.

"….That….would not be necessary….." Sesshomaru stated after a long pause. Then he went on, "Nevertheless, I trust not that the villagers deserve the consideration".

Sesshomaru's cold, insulting remark about the villagers tickled Rin's funny bone.

"Humff!" Rin smothered a giggle by placing her hand on her mouth. "Alright! If you say so Lord Sesshomaru!" She nodded in agreement and her smile broadened.

_"Lord Sesshomaru!"…._

"How do you know my name alone, while you know nothing else of me?"

"Huh? Oh that!... It was on the evening earlier to the day when I found you injured. I saw you flying with some…Uh….some kinda green thing….must be a demon…..it was small, ugly, I mean VERY ugly!... and it was sticking to the other end of the big fur you're wearing….. It called you by the name 'Lord Sesshomaru' "

Green thing? Small? VERY ugly? Sticking to his fur? Did not make any sense to Sesshomaru. On one hand he could not imagine letting himself or even his precious fur getting touched by anything that was that 'UGLY'. Despite his loss of memory, his intuition told him that he is a very clean, hygienic demon by nature. On the other hand, he did not remember a thing of this incident, even after Rin has told so much. How could that be?!

He did not remember anything, but he trusted Rin's words to be true, because she did not seem to be lying to him, although he just discovered that Rin was very much capable of the immoral act.

"But I'm sorry, You were flying so fast, I could not identify which type of demon it was"

Shippou was only staring at the couple conversing with each other.

"…What else did that '_green thing'_ say?" Sesshomaru responded.

"*GIGGLES*" Sesshomaru's deliberate attempt to mention her depiction of the green demon made Rin lose control and giggle. Then, she quickly composed herself to muster an answer for his question.

"Um..." Rin pondered for a moment, her eyes facing upwards, recalling her memory, "it was only asking you where you were heading to. Nothing else."

"….I see…." Sesshomaru mulled over what Rin said before he was interrupted.

"Oh Yeah! I'm so sorry I forgot! Thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru…..for saving my life…." Rin chirped.

"….."

"I mean….nobody cared enough to anyway…." Rin said in a low, sad tone, her gaze dropping to the ground.

"…."

Having been bothered by Sesshomaru's lack of response, Rin timidly lifted her eyes to meet his.

"…...that must mean that I owe you few words of gratitude, myself"

"Huh…?"

"Owing to your intense efforts, I was given the necessary healing and treatment at the precise instances"

"….oh!"

"I mean, nobody would have cared enough to anyway, correct?" Sesshomaru asked. Why he bothered to console Rin and make her feel better was beyond his own comprehension. And he was repeating the same words what Rin told him, just to amuse her. But then again…why did he bother to amuse her anyway…? He was gazing deep into her eyes, in order to seek for any valid reason as to why this girl has made him so outward.

Rin was unable to guess whether he questioned her on his 'correct'ness that nobody cared enough to or whether he has flawlessly repeated the same words she told him seconds ago. Whatever it may be, the answer to both is the same, so she perkily nodded and hummed, "Mmhmm!"

A moment of pregnant silence passed.

Rin got locked with his intense gaze, she could not break her eyes away from his. As much as his golden eyes were attractive, they were mysterious.

In the mean time, curiosity got the better of Shippou and he settled himself at the sides of the couple. He was curiously staring at the both of them one after the other.

*BLINK-BLINK* The fox demon blinked blankly as he could not understand a thing. His fore-head started sweating anime-style and he called, "Er….Rin….?"

No response. As if he was not even there.

Shippou jumped at Rin and got on her shoulder. "Earth calling Rin! Hullo!" He waved his hands in front of her eyes, which brought the human and dog demon back to Earth.

"Huh…!?...Er….." Rin blushed in embarrassment. She swiftly shook the haze away and said "Oh! And this is Shippou!". Then she faced Shippou, "Shippou, meet Lord Sesshomaru"

Both demons made eye contact. Shippou was startled at Sesshomaru's cold gaze. His demon instincts told him that the one in front of him was no merciful demon and he started trembling. Much to his relief, Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to his friend.

Sesshomaru's curios gaze, especially in front of Shippou only embarrassed Rin further. How is she to react? Stand there whole day if Sesshomaru felt like eyeing her as he pleases? The sudden reminder of time brought Rin back to reality.

"Whoops! I'm SO late! I gotta rush!" She quickly turned and started running when she stopped abruptly and turned towards Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru! But I've got a load 'o work today! Seeya soon! Thanks again for saving me! Bye!" She waved warmly at the dog demon and ran off without waiting for his response.

There, the demon lord was standing, wondering why he was feeling so unsettled and…._lonely_ all of a sudden…..

* * *

Strong wind currents swept over her fair face and thick kimono as she tore across the sky. She was vigilantly inspecting the vast stretches of forests on Earth. She was fuming….! She was annoyed….! Beyond words….! How could anyone or ANYTHING dare to say or even think that her lover and fiancé had died!? _Preposterous! _Kagura growled in her mind.

Sesshomaru is the strongest demon alive and the whole wide demon world is aware of it. He is apparently the GOD of all demons…..Just like his father!... Perhaps even surpassing his father, the legendary Inu No Taisho. How could any being defeat him!? _IMPOSSIBLE! UTTERLY IMPOSSIBLE! _Kagura mentally roared.

The fact that Sesshomaru did not return yet did bother her at the back of her head. If he had survived, the first place he would have gone to is her palace. If not hers, at least he would have gone to his own. And he should have reached much sooner. Even though all these facts tried to deter Kagura's hope she did not give in. She felt and secretly hoped that he should only have taken cover somewhere on Earth, for some legitimate reason. Nothing else could keep him from dashing to her side. She believed that he loves her too much to leave her in dread like this….especially when their long-awaited wedding is almost due.

The reminder of their wedding which has become tentative and the feeling of agony due to her missing fiancé burnt her eyes with unshed tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat before resolving in mind: _I will find you Sesshomaru…Wherever you are, I WILL find you! And have you all for myself so that you'd never leave my side! EVER!_

* * *

"Hey you guys!" Rin chirped once she caught up with her friends.

"Hi Rin!" "HEY! Where were you?" "How're you doin?!" All three girls rounded up Rin and answered enthusiastically in tandem.

Rin blinked around her, unable to understand her friends' sudden over-excitement upon seeing her.

"The entire village is talking about him!" Sae said.

"Oh my God! He is SO DASHING and STRONG!" jaya cried.

"Handsome too! Very VERY handsome! I've never seen such a gorgeous THING in the world! *squeals!*" Emiko was squealing. Literally.

"He? He who?!" Rin asked having not the least clue of whom they were talking about.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! DUH!" All three answered in unison.

"O…." Rin squeaked out like a mouse as she was mentally scolding herself, _Of course! How could I be so clueless!_

"Rin, You have a long way to go before you woman up" Emiko pitied her.

Rin paused for a moment before she smiled warmly and said, "Never mind that. What are the villagers talking about him anyway?" Rin was curious to know.

"They say that he's some sorta God who has come just to save our village" Emiko said.

"That he is destined to stay with us and protect us from all the attack of vicious demons!" Sae added.

"That he will have us build a shrine in his honour so that we all could worship him!" Jaya said.

"And I'll stay in the shrine day and night!" Emiko said dreamingly.

"What….?!" Rin asked with a small chuckle. "That's crazy! *LAUGHTER*" Rin could not help laughing when she imagined how Sesshomaru should feel when he heard all this nonsense.

"and why do you think so?" Emiko raised her eyebrow. Her two other friends were also glaring at her with their hands on their hips.

" 'Cause…Well…He did save us all….And yes, he is like God to all of us, but….talks like this is some sort of destiny and this shrine thing is just too much! Even Lord Sesshomaru'd feel the same!" Rin reasoned.

"And how do you know how he'd feel? Huh?", Emiko asked.

"Its not like he's your lover or anything, is he?" Jaya teased.

"Hmm…?" Sae hummed.

Both Jaya and Sae know very well that there is no such relationship between the demon and the human. That was why they purposely teased Rin.

Rin blushed her face red. "What nonsense! Of course not!" She snapped.

"Your lips and red face are contradicting each other dear" Jaya said in a sing-song tone with a wink. She is very good at teasing.

"Wha-! How ridiculous!" The blushing Rin bit.

"If you have such ideas, then better pick the weed before it grows dear! 'Cause he's all mine!" Emiko said authoritatively.

"…." Rin wanted to smile her usual warm smile and nod in agreement. But her lips were sealed and her neck stoned from budging. She was confused.

"It's getting late girls. Let's head back home" Sae said and all others agreed and bade adieu for the day.

Emiko's playful yet serious warning did not deter Rin from setting off to make her visit to Lord Sesshomaru. She used to visit him every day when he was unconscious. But after he was up, she had no excuse to visit him other than to bring him medicines once in a while, in order to aid his quick recovery from the deep injuries which were yet to be recovered from. But now, reason or no reason, she must visit him.

Yes. She must.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the subtle romances in this chapter…. I will bring more romance from next chapters…. Just keep reading….**

**I will try to update my subsequent chapters as soon as I can. Don't worry you guys! As I always say, I will surely update till the fiction is complete…. I hate incomplete fictions myself, so I'd never leave my own fictions incomplete for the world…..**

**Pretty please review... ^^**


End file.
